Make Me
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Corrected once more, and reposted! It's the night of their last high school dance, and Sam's mother finally does something good for her only daughter. DS Fluff and highly specific Smut! Don't read if you don't like graphic scenes! Be warned!


_**Make Me  
-by Eris Dea Disaccordo**_

* * *

**created on March 30, 2006  
finished on April 19, 2006**

* * *

The dress was beautiful; dark brown velvet, with a purple-ribbon trim and crisscross detail on the bodice, and it really appealed to her. _Mom did good this time_, she thought, smoothing down the purple ribbons that hung on the right side of her dress. Giving her reflection a wry smile, she walked over to her 'vanity table' and called for the make-up artist her mother hired, who began to brush the make-up on her face, not too dark, yet not light either. After all, it was her last high school dance; she wanted to make it memorable. Sam surveyed the damage in the large hand mirror, and approved of the shades on her face. The artist left and, soon, her mother entered the room, holding a medium-sized box. 

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted her daughter, setting the box down on the table. Sam looked at her mom through the mirror and smiled at her in greeting. Mariah opened the box and showed the contents to her suddenly wide-eyed daughter. Inside was an antique necklace. The silver chain gleamed beautifully, and the small black opals that lined the chain, giving it an old look, seemed to slightly glow with inner light. What drew Sam's attention though, was the large, gothic-looking cross that had been etched with hieroglyphics, which served as a pendant. _That's the symbol of the Illuminati!_ She thought, a brief history of the legend flitting through her mind. It had five crystals, red ones on each end of the cross and a white one in the center. Above it was a golden gilt star. Bernini angels had been carved on each side of the cross. Sam fell in loved with it. "I saw this at the auction house in London, the one your father and I attended with the Prestons? And when I saw it, I remembered you and thought it'd be perfect on you. So, despite the gothic look, I thought that I'd make an exception for this little trinket, for you…"

"It's beautiful, Mom, thank you…" Sam said, the need for sarcasm leaving her as she reverently trailed her fingers over the 'little trinket' (which was about 7 inches long). Mariah picked up the ends of the chain and placed it around her daughter, the bottom half of the cross resting comfortably on valley of her breasts. _It feels so cold,_ she thought, shivering slightly.

"Sam, have you seen your mother?" Her father walked into the room. He stopped at the sight of her. "Oh, darling, you look beautiful! And you're wearing that necklace your mother auctioned! It looks gorgeous on you, sweetheart!"

Sam smiled shyly, not used to her father praising her so highly at her appearance. "Thanks, Dad."

Mariah looked at her watch. "I suppose I better get ready," she said, taking her leave. Sam looked after her, confused.

"Why?" she asked, frowning. "Where are you going?"

"To the Fortsons' party. They're throwing a party for their eldest, Martin. He just got engaged," Mariah said, casually waving her hand as she spoke. Then she smiled softly as she stopped beside the door, her gaze returning to her dolled-up daughter. "You look wonderful, sweetie!" she said to her daughter, giving her one last praise as she left. Sam watched her mother disappear through her bedroom door, before turning back to her father.

As she opened her mouth to speak, her mother's voice rang into the room. Loudly. "Todd, we're going to be late, and you're not ready yet!"

"Coming, Mariah!" Todd said as he turned back to his daughter. "I've had Geoffrey bring the limo out. Take it, Sam," Todd insisted, seeing his daughter want to protest, "I want you to be a princess tonight. Don't let your partner push you around, okay?"

"Of course, Dad," Sam assured him, rolling her eyes. Her slight smile, though, told him she'd be very careful tonight and that she was very thankful for his thoughtfulness. He grinned and walked forward to give her a hug, and then he rushed off to reassure his wife that he would only take 10 minutes. Sam remembered that there was still a lot to do when she heard her cell phone beeped loudly, and she set off to find matching jewelry for her new necklace.

* * *

Tapping alerted her to another presence in her room as she finally fixed her earrings. She walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Amity Park's resident ghost hybrid, Danny Phantom, fall to the floor upon seeing her as he phased into her room through the window. She blushed, suddenly feeling the urge to run back into the bathroom. He cleared his throat, working his jaw as he blinked many times at the sight of her dress. "Uh…hey," he finally greeted. 

"Hey yourself," she said, laughing as she walked over to him and helped him up. Danny blushed as he received a clear, up-close view of her cleavage.

"Y-You look- wow…" he stuttered, changing back into his human form as his eyes roamed over her body, lingering on the plunging V-shaped neckline that proudly showed the valley of her breasts, along with the large pendant of her necklace.

Her wide grin turned into a shy smile. "Well, so do you! You look great, Danny," she said, eyes sweeping over his clean appearance. The black suit jacket was lint free, and the green dress shirt complemented the silver tie. She noticed that it wasn't properly fixed though. "Uh…here, lemme," she tried to say it but found that words had failed her. Instead, she reached over and took out the knot in his tie to fixed it herself.

"Oh, uh- thanks," he stammered. As she slowly and carefully arranged the knot of his tie, the scent of his body spray drifted through her nostrils, making her unconsciously bring herself closer to him. He noticed though and tried to control his instincts, which were to put her between him and the mahogany desk behind her, tangle his fingers in the wavy strands of her hair, and claim her mouth with his. His eyes started to turn into a bright green. _God, Fenton, those thoughts are **so** not helping right now!_ Neither were her hands as they brushed the skin between his neck and chin, sending hot sparks down his body. He suppressed the moan that threatened to tear out of his throat. _I can't take anymore of this,_ he thought, lifting his hand up to her hair.

"There! All done!" She stepped away from his to survey her work.

Danny pulled his hand up to scratch the back of his neck instead, mentally smacking himself as his eyes reverted back to their normal baby blue color. _Oh, God… This is going to be a long night if she keeps doing things like that_… he thought. He cleared his throat once again. "So… Are you ready to leave?" he asked, trying to get the conversation started as he forced his body to calm down. She motioned to the chair near her bed. Danny obeyed, sitting down as she looked around the room.

"Almost. I just need to find the shoes that go with the dress," Sam quipped, eyes sweeping the room for said items. "Aha!" She jogged, barefooted, to the door where a pair of silver, closed-toed 3-inch heels were resting and headed to her bed, grabbing her stockings along the way. As a second thought, she returned to the door and locked it. She smiled at Danny as she sat down opposite him, pulling out a stool from underneath the bed. She placed the shoes on top, followed by her right foot. Danny inhaled sharply as the dress slipped down by the long slit past her legs, stopping just as it covered the apex of her thighs. Pale flesh was revealed to him, tempting him to touch the long, flawless limbs. His eyes flared to green once again as her hands rolled the nylon lightly over her milky skin, teasing him.

Sam reached over, grabbing the right shoe and wrapping the thin straps around her stocking-clad leg. Suddenly, she found Danny in front of her, sitting down on the black metallic surface and holding her other stocking in his hand. He took her left leg and placed it on his knee, fitting the stocking over her foot, trailing the fabric gently over her leg. Sam stopped breathing, savoring the feel of his hand as it brushed her thigh. _Oh, God… Just a bit higher…_ To her great dissatisfaction though, he pulled his hand away and helped her wear the other shoe. She swallowed thickly as he finished, trying to get her emotions under control. "What was that for?" she asked, blushing at her husky tone.

At the sound of her voice, Danny's grip on her tightened a bit, but then relaxed. "Just a 'thank you', for helping me with my tie earlier," he replied smoothly. A knock on the door startled them, and both could swear they almost had a whiplash as they turned their heads to quickly face the door.

"Sam, are you done? And have you called your partner? He hasn't arrived yet!" her mother's voice floated through the door. Sam made a quick decision.

"Go outside and ring the doorbell. I'll open the door, and we'll both pretend that we haven't seen each other until just then," she said quickly. Danny nodded and turned intangible, phasing through the floor to head. Sam opened her bedroom door and tried to survive her mother's praises on how beautiful she looked. When the doorbell rang, Sam hurried through the hall and down the stairs. "Hey Danny," she greeted, a smile twisting her lips.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," he replied, a grin threatening to split his face. "You look- wow." Sam's smile grew wider.

"You look great, too," she chuckled.

Danny held his arm out in a chivalrous motion, the grin softening as he looked her in the eye. Apprehension, hesitation and doubt, could be seen, but nevertheless, he spoke to her with a normal, and yet somehow confident voice. "Shall we?"

* * *

The dance had been in full swing when they arrived. Many of their schoolmates were present, but aside from the small number of sophomores and two freshmen girls, most present were from the Junior and Senior classes. 

"Hey, Danny!" The raven-haired couple turned at the sound of their other best friend.

"Tucker," Sam greeted, only to have her eyes widen at the sight of his date, "And Valerie! What a…_pleasant_…surprise?" she ended, unsure of the situation before them.

Tucker chuckled at the similar expressions on their faces. "What? You can't believe that I got a pretty girl to go with me on our last high school dance?" he asked them, half-joking.

"Of course not, Tucker. You're our best friend. Why in the world would we doubt your…courting…abilities?" Sam asked him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tucker put one hand over his heart, letting go of Valerie's hand to place the other on his forehead in a dramatic pose. "Ouch, Sam, that burns," he said, pretending to faint as he played along. Danny rolled his eyes, grinning at his friends' antics.

"Tucker, you already have your own date. Give mine back!" Danny said, tugging at Sam's hand lightly. She turned to him, grinning.

"Possessive, much?" Sam taunted as Danny pulled her to the dance floor.

"Very," Danny whispered as he pulled her close, swaying her gently to the love song playing in the background. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked her suddenly, catching her eye.

Sam smiled. "Only about a hundred times," she replied, returning his gaze.

"Well, it's true," Danny defended, his eyes twinkling as she rolled her eyes. He stopped moving, hand lifting her chin up to look into her eyes once again. "You are the most beautiful woman in this room, Sam," he said, eyes not parting from hers, "Please believe me. I mean it."

Sam looked away again, biting her lip. "I believe you," she replied in a soft tone, "But-"

"No buts, Sam," Danny warned, lips curving as his thumb brushed her cheek gently. Sam nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned against him, swaying with him to the fading song. When the song changed into a fast one, they retreated to the tables and found Tucker and Valerie already eating. So they grabbed some food and joined their friends. Soon, Tucker pulled Valerie towards the dance floor, leaving the raven-haired couple alone.

After a few moments of idle chat, Danny saw Sam glance at the punch bowl. "Hey," he said, making her turn to him. "Thirsty? I could get you some punch," he offered. Sam gave him a small smile.

"I'll go with you," she bargained, "I don't really wanna be left alone."

They headed over to the long buffet table, and a guy wearing mismatched clothes behind it handed them two glasses of punch. Finishing his drink, Danny decided that he was tired of the silence between them as he handed his glass back to the techni-colored server. "How's the party?" Danny asked her, watching her as she watched their peers interacting with each other. She finished her drink and handed the glass back to the guy.

Sam shrugged. "It's okay, I guess," she replied, not really knowing what to say about the prom. "I have mixed feelings about it." They started walking to the exit.

Danny nodded, understanding somewhat. "I think I know what you mean," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck as a cold gust of wind blew past them. He suddenly felt tense-

Sam shivered at the sudden drop of temperature, and a wisp of blue escaped Danny's lips. "Oh, great," Danny moaned, closing his eyes in frustration. Sam grimaced in sympathy. "I'll be right back." He was gone before she could reply. Sam rolled her eyes and bent over, retrieving the Fenton Portable Ghost Portal Pen from her purse (which she threw into the bushes beside the school gym) before searching for the absent-minded ghost boy. With no luck around the parking lot, she turned to the park, walking as fast as she could in her heels. She rubbed her arms as the cold of the night began to freeze her up.

"Hi." Sam jumped said boy literally popped up in front of her. The Fenton Portable Ghost Portal Pen fell from her grip and rolled into the darkness.

"God, Danny! Don't do that!" she said, hitting his shoulder. He laughed, making her scowl. Changing back into his human form, he slung an arm over her shoulder.

"It was just the Box Ghost," Danny informed her, replacing her scowl with an eye roll.

"It's always the Box Ghost," Sam quipped, pursing her lips. "He's the only ghost that's stupid enough to keep escaping the Ghost Zone."

"At least it's just him. Imagine if-"

"Who's there?" The two teens whirled around to find a red-suited figure on a floating board. "Oh, it's just you guys."

"Valerie? What're you doing out here? Where's Tucker?" Sam asked, eyebrows

"Back at 'da gym. He told me to go on 'n do mah thing," the teen replied, pressing her foot onto a button on the hover board. Soft mechanical whirs filled the air around them and Valerie's hunting suit folded back into the board, which in turn folded into itself until it retained the shape and flexibility of a thick metallic bracelet with a large ruby.

"Cool techs, Val," Sam whistled, and the black teen smiled tightly, still obviously uncomfortable that the trio knew her secret.

"Thanks, Sam," she said softly, as though she expected them to turn away. Danny frowned.

"Valerie, we're your friends, okay? We won't turn you away because of what you do or rat you out," he said. At her look of doubt he continued. "We got your back, Val. We won't tell anyone." She relaxed slightly, and Danny relented, knowing that it was the best he could get out of her for now. They would try again later. "Are you going back to the gym?"

"I got to," she replied, relieved at the change of subject, "Tucker's still there!" Sam and Danny exchanged looks at her statement.

"Okay, we'll walk you there," Sam said, falling into step with the two ghost hunters. Well, technically, _she_ was a ghost hunter too, but then again, she did fight the spectral beings in hand-to-hand or power-to-power combat, so… _Wow, I just managed to confuse myself_, she thought, blinking away the thoughts. Then she heard the soft murmurs of the other two.

"…don't really know who I was chasing," Valerie was saying, "My bracelet glows red for a normal ghost, and it did for a while, but then it was replaced by green. The green glow means that the ghost kid's nearby." That sentence made Danny stop in his tracks. The two girls stopped as well, and Sam shot Danny a concerned look.

"Wow," he finally said, after a few moments of silence. "That bracelet can do that?" he asked, swallowing with difficulty. He eyed the offending trinket with caution.

"Yep," Valerie said, pride tingeing her voice. "That's how I know he's nearby. Sometimes I catch up to him, but most of the time, he sneaks away fast." Valerie sighed at this. "I still don't know how he does it. One second he's there, bleeping on my radar, the next he's incognito!" Realization clicked in both pale-skinned teens mind: Valerie's tech couldn't identify him when he's in human form. Danny sent Sam a relieved look, and she grinned encouragingly at him. "Oh, look, we're here." Valerie continued into the gym, but Sam glanced at Danny's suddenly mischievous face.

"What?"

"Let's go back to the park," Danny said, stretching out a hand for the raven-haired girl to take. She did without hesitation and they began to walk back.

"I forgot to pick up my purse," Sam suddenly remembered, stopping. "And I dropped the Fenton Portable Ghost Portal Pen when I saw you at the park. Hold on a sec." Danny watched her rush off with a confused expression planted on his face, but as she bent over the bushes to retrieve her purse, Danny began to drool. She had raised her leg high behind her to maintain balance, and the skirt parted at the slit again, just as it did back at her house. But this time, Danny could see the black material that covered her- His eyes snapped to the ground as Sam rose from the bushes, dusting the soil from the satin fabric of her purse. She raised the bag up. "Lost cause," she said, sounding a little down. "Damn it, this was one of my favorites, too."

"I'm sorry," Danny said, and not just for the ruined purse. For his perverted ness, his lust for her, his sudden need to touch her anywhere and everywhere, for…for loving her the way she couldn't love him. _Fuck it all, damn it, I'm so screwed._

"That's okay," Sam replied, "I can always buy a new one." Danny smiled half-heartedly at the comment. "Come on, let's go get that Fenton Portable Ghost Portal Pen. My God, that's a mouthful." Danny laughed outright at that. His parents sure knew how to name a gadget. The walk there was silent, but comfortable now that Danny had relaxed slightly. Suddenly, as Sam stuffed the Fenton Portable Ghost Portal Pen into her ruined purse, they heard a moan. Both froze, then sprang into action as another moan, longer this time, echoed around them. They made their way into the park silently, eyes searching. Danny froze again, seeing what they were looking for. Sam came up behind him. "Oh, my-" He clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her to the side, behind a tree. His eyes met hers, and he noticed that they had darkened slightly. She released his gaze and peered over the side. Danny's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his lips nearing her ear for her to hear him better.

"Looking," she replied, her voice low. Danny felt himself stir at her tone, and nearly groaned. _She's doing it again!_

"Why?" he asked, suppressing the urge to look over as well.

"Because I can," Sam said, pulling her eyes away from the couple fucking against a tree. Purple met blue, and a sound of pure female satisfaction made Danny's blood boil. He could easily see Sam under him, begging him like that girl, moaning his name and gasping and clutching at him as if he was her last hope for life. He closed his eyes as they began to burn. "Danny."

"What?"

"I think I'm into Voyeurism," Sam confessed, and he felt her lean over him to peek at the other two, who had began their next round of coupling. The sound of their flesh slapping against the other made Danny think of him and Sam and their flesh sounding- "Why were we here again?"

"That's a good question," Danny replied, and he felt Sam's surprise at the needy tone of his voice. He dared not to open his eyes yet, knowing that the burn wouldn't go away anytime soon. "I think we should leave them now. You know, to give them privacy."

"I think you're right," Sam agreed, but they heard the girl scream in a purely, unadulterated ecstasy, and it made them stop. Danny's eyes snapped open, and Sam could see the emotion in his glowing green eyes. "Danny," she murmured, awed by the desire and lust and need he projected, and she felt her body react to him.

"Sam…" His hand rose up to her face, intending to brush her hair back, but then his fingers tangled themselves into her hair, pulling him to her. Her body felt right against him, and he pulled her closer. He pulled her head back, looking into her eyes.

"Danny," she murmured, amethyst eyes glazing over. She felt powerless under his gaze. She was drowning in his emerald-colored eyes, unable to breathe, hear, see, or _feel_ anything else but him. Then there he was, leaning into her, his lips covering hers, burning her, claiming her, possessing her. His hands pulled her flush against him, pressing her closer to him as he turned the both of them to brace her against the hard bark of the tree he had previously been leaning on.

_Oh God_, she thought, closing her eyes as he licked her lips over and over, making her silently gasp and moan and feel the heat gathering between her thighs. He placed his hand behind her head, raking his fingers through the ebony strands and angling her head so that he could pierce her mouth with his tongue. Sam sucked him with small hesitation, but it soon vanished as he fisted his hand in her hair and pressed impossibly closer to her. He pulled his tongue back in his own mouth and Sam followed, licking his bottom lip before nipping it softly. Danny gasped as she boldly began to move her own hands, hurriedly tucking out the hem of his dress shirt and placing her hands on his stomach. Sam felt him tense his muscles as she moved them over his torso, then, instinctively scratching him. Danny jerked forward, moving his head away from her and panting at the pleasure he felt.

_Holy shit!_ He thought, regarding the startled girl in front of him with glazed, half-lidded eyes. He growled, pulled her to him once again, and teasingly brushed his lips against her.

Sam tried to kiss him, but he kept pulling away. _If you want me, come get me,_ he seemed to tell her. Sam was a girl who knew what she wanted, and she wanted Danny. But she also played by her own rules. She pulled away reluctantly, despite her body and heart protesting her actions. Danny protested too, and tried to get her back through bribery, taking her lips in his and giving her a thorough kiss. Sam almost melted back into him, but her will was strong. She pulled away. "Not here," she said to him. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, licking and biting her skin, and her desire for his touch grew deeper.

"Danny…Danny," she gasped urgently moaning as he blew on her skin, "Take me home," she whispered, making him look up at her with darkened, green eyes that made her wetter. He kissed her feverishly.

"Sam, if I take you home," he murmured against her lips, "Then there's no going back. I'll make you mine, Sam, and I won't take 'no' for an answer in the morning."

The heat in her body flared up at his words, at his possessive tone, and she gave him her most wanton smile. "I couldn't dream of saying 'no' to you," she said, lifting her leg up to his waist. Danny inhaled sharply at her action, and pressed up against her, making her head fall back onto the tree and give a ragged gasp. Danny pulled them away from the wooden trunk as two bright rings formed around him and he transformed into his Phantom alter ego. He took the dark-haired girl into his arms and flew into the night sky. Sam sighed, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

Danny gritted his teeth. "You're going to have to stop that, Sam, or we won't make it to your house at all," he warned her, his voice husky and needy. Sam moaned her agreement and gave one last lick, encouraging Danny to go faster. When he found her room, he floated to the bed and dropped her onto the soft mattress. He didn't bother changing back, but merely took off his gloves and, throwing them off to the side, kneeled between her legs and brunch up the skirt of her gown. Leaving the fabric to rest on the top of her thighs, he began to touch and tease the woman beneath him, making her moan and gasp and shiver. "You are _so_ beautiful," he murmured as he nuzzled the spot behind her ear. Kissing down her throat, he sucked on her pulse point, feeling the beat of her heart under the pale flesh. Sam jerked her body upward as he bit her, but slowly relaxed and tangled her fingers in his hair as he smoothed the pain with his tongue. His hand, previously supporting her back, moved to trace her figure, stopping as he felt the soft skin that wasn't covered by velvet and nylon.

Sam gasped as his hand moved onto her inner thigh, placing her feet flat down on the bed for support. Fingers trailed the lacy fabric covering the apex of her thighs, and she bucked her hips in surprise, his name escaping her lips. She heard his low, smug chuckle, but couldn't bring herself to care, too focused on the pleasure his touch created on her skin. The hand on her neck pulled her up, and she met his lips eagerly, her fingers tightening in his hair, holding him in place. She felt him taking out the large button behind her neck that held her halter together, and helped him push the dress down to her hips. Still kissing, he found the clasp of her necklace and took it off her, dropping it somewhere on the bed. Danny's hand returned to her back, supporting her as he lowered her back onto the bed.

He left her lips, kissing down her throat, pausing to suck on the love-bite he'd made a few minutes ago, before continuing further south. Sam held her breath as he came closer to her nipple, biting her lip as he licked it and moaning as he took the perky tip into his mouth. His hand crept up to her other breast and cupped the mound. He smiled around the bud in his mouth, realizing that it fit perfectly in his hand. He bit her, earning a soft cry of surprise as her back arched towards him. He gave her one last lick and switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as its twin. Glancing up, male pride flooded his veins as he saw Sam watching him, her amethyst orbs darkened with desire and pleasure.

He pulled down the dress that had twisted itself around her hips and over her legs. As he turned back to her, he stopped to admire the young woman on the bed. Her hair was spread out underneath her head, breasts moving in time to her breathing, legs- still covered in nylon- pulled up and open, waiting for him to return to her. Her eyes watched him too, and beneath the desire and need was apprehension and doubt. He could read her like a book sometimes. Leaning down, he lifted her up once again to kiss her, reassuring her. He loved her. He cared for her. He _wanted_ her. Desired _her_. No one else would do for him. It had to be _her_.

Sam smiled as they parted, her fingers trailing her thighs to her stockings. She pushed down the nylon, taking off the one on her right leg, and Danny grinned as he took off the other one. Discarding the pieces of nylon, she kissed him softly. Although surprised that she made a move, Danny placed his hands on her hips, letting her set the pace. When they parted though, he resumed control, taking off the black lace that covered her, and making his way back down her body. His hands held her up as she swayed, unable to support herself at the sensations he caused, and he chuckled once again, lowering her carefully. His lips moved lower, further south, and Sam's breathing hastened. When he passed the place where she wanted him to be at most, she groaned in dissatisfaction.

Feeling his smile on her thigh, she lifted her head to glare at him, only to fall back onto the bed when he pressed his lips satisfactorily hard against her clit, tongue pushing into her opening as he licked her over and over. Although struggling for breath, Sam found her fingers fisting themselves in his hair, her legs pushing her closer to him. Danny's hands migrated to her hip and thigh, holding her steady as he continued to taste her. Soon though, his left arm was placed across her hips and the middle finger of his right hand had taken the place of his tongue. Using his lips, teeth, and tongue on her nub, Danny listened to the cries of pleasure that was sweet music to his ears. As he inserted a second finger, he simultaneously moaned, the wider intrusion combined with the heavy vibrations causing Sam to arch her back as her lips parted in a silent cry as her orgasm ripped through her being.

Satisfaction oozing from every pore, Danny kissed his way back up to her as his fingers continued to pump into her, helping her slowly descend from her high. Reaching her lips, he kissed her tenderly, and when she responded, pulled his fingers out of her body, still rubbing her slowly. "You okay?" he asked her, looking into her still-glazed eyes.

Sam swallowed thickly, trying to gather her thoughts. "I… Wow…" was all she could say. Danny grinned smugly down at her, kissing her forehead, eyelids, the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, jaw, chin, before returning to her lips. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Sam asked him incredulously when they parted. Danny blushed at her question.

"I, uh…I…I got it from Cosmo," Danny answered, making Sam laugh. "What? I did. Jazz left it lying around in the bathroom, and I saw this article on how to increase a woman's orgas- Shutting up now," he said as Sam laughed harder. When her laughter subsided, she kissed him deeply, her tongue entering without hesitation. Danny moaned as she scratched down his front again, but groaned in protest as she pulled away. "Sa-am!" he whined, trying to kiss her again.

"You're still dressed," Sam said crossly as she tugged on the skintight spandex. Danny looked down.

"I'm still in ghost mode!" he stated, surprised. Sam rolled her eyes and gave him a look. He laughed nervously and changed back into human, complete with jacket, dress shirt, slacks, shoes, socks, tie, and boxers. Sam glanced exasperatedly to her ceiling, but then watched as the clothes phased right though him. "Ah, the wonders of intangibility!" he said, smirking.

"Yes," Sam replied, "The wonders…" She trailed her fingers down his shoulders, scratching his nipple to make him jerk toward her, down his toned stomach, past his bellybutton, to-

"_Sam_…" Danny cried in a strangled voice. Her fingers grasped him firmly, gently, moving in rhythmic strokes. His hand tangled in her hair again, pulling her lips to his. She coaxed his tongue out and sucked him in time to her strokes, making him jerk up in pleasure. His hips began to follow her, groans tearing from his throat. He pulled away from her. "Sam-" She made a trail of kisses that led down his body, her hand never stopping the pace she had set, then she took him in, scraping her teeth lightly against his cock and sucking as he bucked in her mouth. Sam reveled in the whimpers and groans of the man in her bed, and took him in as deep as she could. Danny gasped her name, tightening his hold on her hair and trying not to buck hard in her mouth. But she was making it so hard for him to hold still. She played with his cock, teasing the head and tracing her tongue on the ridge on the underside of the erect appendage. It was a miracle he was still holding out. He pulled her up, holding her steady as he regained control of his lust. "You- oh God, Sam, please…" he whimpered as her hand resumed toying with his member.

"Danny," she breathed against his lips, and he kissed her, control leaving him. He thrust into her hand, his climax approaching fast. A groan was all he gave her before he came, his seed spilling on her hand and hip, as well as her bed. He fell back against the mattress, limp and sated. It was Sam's turn to be smug now, seeing him sprawled over her bed with a look of post-ecstasy was extremely satisfying. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips.

"Where'd you learn that?" Danny asked, surprise and curiosity in his voice. "Not with another guy, I hope," he added, growling at the thought.

Sam smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

Danny's eyes darkened at that. He found the strength to sit up and turned them over, holding her hands above her head. He kissed her hard; his forceful entry between her lips had Sam weak and needy. She never knew the ghost boy was so possessive. "Tell me," kiss, "Who he was," kiss, "Where he lives," kiss, "And when you were together, because Sam," Danny looked her straight in the eye, "You're mine, and I don't like the _idea_ of other men touching you like this," he said, slipping two fingers into her once again. Sam arched her back at the intrusion, loving every moment of his jealous bout. If she had known that the thought of her being with other men brought out this side of him, she'd have made him jealous years ago. He pumped his fingers into her, thumb rubbing her clit, and said again. "Tell me."

"His name…" she started to say. Danny stopped his actions, his eyes boring into hers. Sam smiled as she continued. "Was Cosmo," she replied, a throaty laugh escaping her at his relieved expression. He resumed his ministrations on her, making her close her eyes for a moment. "God, Danny," she panted, bucking her hips in time to his pace, "Do you really think that I'd- Ah! That I'd let anyone else… Touch me like this!" She struggled against the hand that held her wrists, and he tightened his hold on her. She whimpered when he kissed her again, the passion in it raw and explosive. "Please," she begged him, his fingers pulling away from her wet opening. Danny angled her hips to his, his cock brushing against the wet heat of her. He almost came again at the sensation, but held firm. Reaching his hand out, he found the tie he'd worn, and seeing Sam's expression as she eyed it made him act on impulse. He tied her up. Her legs crossed behind him and she rubbed herself onto him. _My God, never thought she'd be so kinky._ He grinned down at her as he finished securing the knot on his tie.

Sam had similar thoughts, and she did struggle to undo the bonds, but, alas, they stayed in place. _And there were two_, she thought wryly, his hands roaming her body freely. Danny teased her fully, brushing his cock on her wet core, pinching her nipples and biting her skin whenever he felt like it. She kept writhing beneath him, moaning, gasping, begging, and finally threatening as she lost to her body's desire. He licked and rubbed her up into a climax, making her cry his name into the dark room. At her orgasm, he kissed her hard again and plunged into her in one stroke, catching her pained yelp in his mouth and holding her still as she tried to dislodge him. "Shh… Sam, stop it, it'll hurt more," he whispered softly against her lips, "Please, just…Hold still." Sam tried, she really tried, but the pain was too much. He phased the tie off her wrists, and her hands fell onto his shoulders. "Give me your hand," he ordered and she obeyed, "There, feel me there, I'm inside you, feeling you wrapped around me…" he murmured, and she did feel him, and he was _there_. Amazed, Sam left her hand there, looking into her lover's eyes. _Her lover._ Danny. _Danny._ "My God, Sam, you… You feel like home," he said, awe in his voice. "I don't ever want to leave."

"I love you," she said, and he smiled down at her.

"I love you, too," he answered, "More than you'll ever know, I love you." She lifted her head to kiss him, and he supported her head, letting her set the pace this time. She experimentally moved her hips, and he slid into her deeper. Sam gasped at the sensation. "Sam," Danny groaned, making the violet-eyed girl look at him. He sounded pained, but looked like he was in ecstasy. _Probably is_, she thought. She moved again, and he moved with her. She felt him slide out, and began to protest when he thrust in hard, resulting into a mewl instead. Their eyes locked together as they set a smooth pace. Her hips fell as he thrust, raised as he pulled out, then fell once again as he entered her.

"Harder," she whispered, and he plunged into her, their flesh slapping together. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up, his legs spreading out underneath her. She sat up, her hand returning to his shoulder, and ground into him, a groan escaping his throat. "Danny," she whispered, his eyes still on hers, "I want to watch you come." Her words echoed in his ears, and he kissed his agreement.

"Your wish is my command," he replied, and Sam reveled in the ragged voice he spoke with. His eyes told her everything she wanted to know, when to move, what to do, when to speak, what to say. She clenched her muscles tightly, a last act, before he cried out his release in an agonized voice. The ecstasy on his face was enough for her, and she continued to move, riding his orgasm until the end. "You are so amazing," he murmured, falling back onto the bed, bringing her with him. She smiled up at him, hand crawling up to tangle in his hair. He kissed her, letting her know his gratitude and sorrow. "I'm sorry you didn't come with me," he said, brushing his nose on her cheek.

"Most girls don't come during their first time."

"I should have made you," he answered, taking her other hand up. He kissed her fingers, one by one, and she shivered as his tongue came out to lick the pads of her right fingers.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, the hand tangled in his hair brushed his cheek, "You can make me come anytime now," she reminded him. Danny smiled at he thought.

"I can," he repeated in mindless happiness. He looked down at his childhood friend, the girl- no, woman, sprawled over him, whose body he was still penetrating. Home. _Home_. That's what she was. Wherever she went, whatever she did, whoever- No. No one else would have her. She was his. Only his. "You're mine now," he told her, and felt contentment spread through his veins when he saw the satisfaction in her eyes.

"Only yours," she agreed. He turned them over, and Sam gasped as she felt him hardening inside her. "Again?"

"It's not your first time anymore, Sammie," Danny said, grinning, "I'm the one who'll watch you come this time."

Sam's eyes challenged him. "Will you?" she asked, a coy smile on her lips. Danny reciprocated her look, and began to move into her. "Alright then," she said, her voice catching as the heat began to build. She tightened her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to brush her lips with his. But before she kissed him, she quipped, with a rather erotic twist of her hips that made Danny cry out in pleasure.

"Make me."

* * *

_**Heheh... Sorry for not writing for so long, but I got busy with school work! Well, this one bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go... I think it was telling me that it was time to write a new one, since it's already summer... I'm thinking of writing a fic for Teen Titans... Tell me what you think... I'm more particular to a RavenRobin pairing... So just advise me!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I wouldn't mind if they send him as a surprise present some time soon! (Laughs manically) Ahem, sorry 'bout that...**_

_**Please review, and tell me how I did this time!**_

_**-Eris **_


End file.
